


Secret Keeper

by Sodokachi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodokachi/pseuds/Sodokachi
Summary: A friend Alya does not talk too much asks for help. She obliges.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started at School after classes had been let out for the day. She and Marinette had been talking when the object of Marinette’s affection had walked out of the class across the way from them.

“Marinette you’re staring at him again.” The girl in question blinked startled out of staring at Adrien. She quickly looked away before sending a sheepish glance towards Alya.

Alya rolled her eyes. How was Marinette going to make progress with Adrien if she couldn’t look at him without drifting off in to one of her daydreams? Maybe she should just tell Adrien than he could do something about it instead. Though the idea was entertaining she couldn’t do that to Marinette.

“You know how I get Alya! I just can’t seem to act normal around him.” Marinette said still looking at Alya somewhat sheepishly.

“I know Marinette, but if you want to make progress-” Alya stopped speaking when she noticed Adrien walking over toward them.

“Hey, Alya.” He greeting casually. He then slightly waved his hand towards Marinette to greet her as well. “I need to talk to you for a moment if you don’t mind?” He said glancing between the two girls sounding slightly nervous.

“Sure Adrien you don’t mind do you Marinette?” Alya asked making sure she wasn’t breaking Girl Code.

Marinette just shook her head assuring it was fine and saying she would see her later. Alya glanced at Adrien as Marinette left.

“Why did you need to speak to me anyway? Not that I mind just that we don’t really hangout.” Alya said hoping that he didn’t get the idea that she disliked him. The look on his face whenever he thought someone didn’t like him was depressing enough without the guilt of it being her fault.

“Don’t worry about it I know we don’t normally hangout.” Adrien said seeming almost as sheepish as Marinette had. “I really just need help with something really important.” His eyes had turned more serious and his lips had thinned startling her slightly. She hadn’t seen him act this seriously before.

“Well, If it’s important than I’d be happy to help.” She said back feeling confused about his sudden seriousness.

He seeming to relax a bit at her easy agreement a fleeting smile going across his face before he regained his serious composure.

“I need your help keeping a secret.” He said his voice turning far more severe than she was used too.

She stared at him not sure what to make of him.

“Well… I said I would help. How can I help you keep a secret? Wouldn’t it be easier to keep without me knowing?” Adrien grimaced and she had to cut him off before he could say anything. “Don’t. I said I would help didn’t I?” Alya said shooting her friend a smile.

The smile he sent back relaxed her a bit. The way he was acting was putting her off kilter so she was happy that he was acting a bit more like his usual self.

“Well-” He started losing only a bit of his smile. “-In this case the secret is already close to being out and I need your help convincing someone that I don’t have said secret if you know what I mean?”

“I don’t think I follow” She felt herself getting confused. Maybe he wanted her help covering up a secret?

“It will be necessary for you to know the secret to help me.” He said slowly the smile he wore before dimming considerably.

“How big a secret are talking about?” She asked her curiosity slightly getting away from her.

“Really big.” He chuckled. “You’re the only one I could think of that would have the skills to help me that I also trusted enough.” He continued with the smile back on his face.

“Well what is this about then?” She felt slightly touched that someone as nice as Adrien said he trusted her enough to keep something that seemed so important to him secret.

“Well I would prefer if we were talking somewhere more private before I say.” He hedged a bit.

“That important huh?” She grinned at him. “Let’s head to my place than while were there you can tell me the secret and then we can get started on the cover up. Cool?”

“Cool” He replied a brilliant smile lighting up his face.

* * *

 

The walk to her house was spent in companionable silence. Alya wondered if this secret of Adrien’s was actually worth all the secrecy. Adrien couldn’t have that big of secrets. She knew exactly how busy he was due to Marinette’s slight, maybe not so slight, obsession with him. She considered that it might be a crush, though wouldn’t he want his crush to know about how he felt? Adrien didn’t seem to be the type to get nervous around girls but maybe he was like Marinette always nervous about hers?

She supposed that her curiosity would be abated soon enough but if it was a crush and it wasn’t on Marinette that could make keeping it a secret very difficult. Worse yet what if it was on Marinette? She couldn’t lie to her friend about it. She had trouble just keeping the fact that Nino knew about Marinette’s crush a secret.

Well she would just have to deal with whatever fallout came from this whole ‘Adrien’s secret’ thing since they were getting close to her house.

“This is it!” She declared shooting Adrien a reassuring smile. “As soon as we get to my room we can, well figure out how to hide your secret thing.” She chuckled.

Adrien politely smiled back at her and reached for the door holding it open for her.

They entered her house and immediately headed up to her room. When Adrien asked where everyone was she blinked and replied that her siblings were still at school and her parents wouldn’t be back for a while yet.

“So you don’t have to worry about your secret getting out through my family at least.” He smiled at her seemingly satisfied that at the very least the following conversation would be private.

* * *

 

Her room was somewhat cozy (small) and the only places to sit were her bed and a desk chair. She offered him the chair which he gratefully accepted. He then slide into the chair before proceeding to lean back with one arm over the back of it and then crossed one leg over the other. The pose reminded her of the poses he would do on the covers of magazines.

“Do you ever stop modeling?” Alya asked as she sat on her best crossing her legs and sending him a dry glance.

“What do you mean?” He asked with a rather clueless look on his face.

“Don’t give me that! I know that you know what you’re doing.” She shot back not quite buying the look.

He kept the look for a few more seconds, enough for her to doubt herself and almost apologize, when he laughed.

“Sorry, I’ve been waiting for one of you guys to call me out on that for a while.” He explained in-between chuckles.

She let out her own snicker. “Well you got me, I actually thought you didn’t realize you were doing it for a moment.”

He beamed at her perhaps taking too much enjoyment in his actions.

“This is fun and all but my curiosity is starting to get the better of me here.” She said with a smirk striking its way across her face.

“I know, I know, I need to tell you. It’s just hard. I’ve never told anyone about this before and it is a very important secret.” He said. The serious expression she saw earlier coming back onto his face.

“Well seeing as how it’s a super important secret that you’ve never told anyone I’m starting to think I’ll be disappointed that it isn’t as big as you make it out to be.”

He stared at her for a moment frowning. He then sighed as though there was a pressure weighing him down.

“Look when I tell you this you have to promise you won’t tell anyone-”

“I already said I wouldn’t right?” She cut him off frowning slightly at him.

“I know you did.” He said grimacing slightly. “I trust you Alya.” He said looking straight into her eyes.

She shifted uncomfortably wondering for the first time if this, maybe, _was_ bigger than a crush. Taking a big breath she steadied herself and looking him in the eye as she spoke.

“I promise I won’t tell a soul without your permission.”

“Okay then.” He said softly. “Plagg you can come out now.”

The first thing she thought upon seeing the little creature was that he reminded her of the familiars she had seen in comics and anime. The second was wondering why in the world _Adrien Agreste_ of all people had a familiar. This train of thought was derailed when she realized that the creature looked like a black cat.

She glanced back and forth from the creature, she supposed its name was Plagg, and Adrien. Adrien had a familiar. A familiar that looked like a black cat. _Oh my god she hadn’t realized she was in the same class as a freaking superhero!_

“Huh? Adrien she’s making a weird face.” Plagg said a small grin making its way onto it’s, well he sounded male so, his face.

“Shush Plagg don’t be mean.” He said. He shot a pointed frown at Plagg. He then looked at her again and gave her a reassuring smile.

“Are you alright Alya? You seem… surprised.” He said carefully.

Alya blinked finally closing her gaping mouth. She kind of wished that she hadn’t just stared at him. Her mind going a million miles an hour but what was she supposed to do? He was Chat Noir. Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. _How?_ She wondered somewhat bitterly. _Did she not notice? Some reporter I am._

“Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir.” She muttered.

“Yes I am.” He agreed cautiously. “Maybe telling you this was a mistake.”

“No!” Alya said suddenly jumping off the bed. “I’m good now see.” She gestured to herself a slightly manic smile on her face.

“Are you sure Alya?” Adrien replied a looking disconcerted by her smile.

“Very.” She replied the smile on her face losing some of its edge.

“Okay then.” He sent her one last questioning glance. “I’ll introduce you two.” Adrien gestured to her then to Plagg. “This is my Kwami Plagg. He allows me to transform into Chat Noir.” Plagg glanced at her looking for all the world like he could not care less about what was happening. In spite of the look he waved his little arm in greeting.

“Plagg-” He gestured back to Alya. “-this is Alya. A friend of mine. Be nice.”

“I am being nice.” Plagg muttered.

“Sure you are.” Adrien rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Alya glanced between the two of them trying to figure out how Adrien was chiding a powerful magic creature like he was a rebellious child.

She waved at the little Kwami in greeting. “So you give Adrien powers? Can you give me powers too?” She asked.

“Huh? That’s not how it works girl.” Plagg said looking at her with a dry expression. “Adrien was chosen to wield my power.” He said his tone as dry as the look he was giving her.

Adrien glanced at Plagg A look of exasperation on his face. “You know that Ladybug and I have both have Miraculouses right Alya?”

 “Yes, She has her earrings, and you have a ring right?” Alya replied.

“Yes.” Adrien smiled at her before holding up his hand the white ring on his finger. “This is my Miraculous. I use Plagg and it together to transform into Chat Noir.”

He glanced at her to make sure she understood what he was saying and blinked when he noticed the stars in her eyes.

“Is Plagg attached to the ring?” she asked her curiosity showing up in her eyes.

“Yes, that’s exactly it.” He smiled at her in satisfaction.

“I’d love to go over every detail with you but I really need to talk to you about hiding my secret.”

“Wait. You said that someone was close to figuring it out right?” She asked getting more serious as she realized the situation.

“Yes. After the last akuma, Jackady, my father has been more suspicious of me.” He said his face showing the seriousness of his words.

“I need your help to stop him from figuring me out.” He pleaded with her.

She waved her arm as though dismissing his words. “I already agreed to help you know?” She grinned at him pushing up her glasses. “So how are we going to do this, I mean do you have any ideas how to allay his suspicion?” She asked.

“Well, yes.” He seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing. “I was thinking that you could film me standing next to you and then flip to Chat Noir waving to us… or something like that.” He trailed off sheepishly.

She considered him for a moment. She wanted to help her friend but how would filming Chat Noir when there wasn’t even an akuma work?

“You know you could just take some akuma footage of Chat Noir winking at you and splice it together with Adrien and you standing next to each other.” Plagg interrupted an amused grin on his face. “Then you could post it after the next akuma attack. Boom done. Can I have some cheese now?” He said sending a pleading look towards Adrien.

Adrien stared at his suddenly helpful Kwami for a moment before shaking his head. “I guess you can have some since you helped out.” He stated reluctantly. He grabbed a small piece of cheese out of his bag. As Alya watched the small Kwami grinned when Adrien threw the cheese at him. She watched in wonder as the tiny god’s mouth opened wide and swallowed the cheese in one bite.

“Does he always eat like that?” She asked gaping at Plagg.

Adrien just groaned.

* * *

 

The next day Alya got to class early and tried not to fidget as she thought about the day before. Finding out that Adrien was Chat Noir was still a bit surreal to her. She felt like she should have noticed sooner. She groaned and face planted into the desk as another thing occurred to her. She showed Marinette a picture of Adrien with Chat Noir’s suit and she still hadn’t figured it out!

_Oh my god! Marinette tried so hard to deny she was into Chat Noir!_ She thought snickering to herself.

A couple of the people in the class that were there early glanced at her before going back to what they were doing. Alya wondered how Adrien even kept up with his super busy schedule with also being Chat Noir. She glanced at her phone. _It’s a good thing my blog isn’t too heavily focused on Chat Noir’s identity._ She would have to be careful from now on. After all she didn’t want her friend’s identity to end up on the internet especially since she was making such an effort to help him hide it from his father.

When she glanced up from her phone she noticed that Adrien had just walked in.

He made his way to his seat proceeding to put his bag down. Alya wondered if Plagg was really comfortable hiding in a bag all day. She supposed it had to be considering the lack of whining from Plagg.

After putting down his bag he turned to her and she noted that he had a small box in his hand she didn’t recognize.

“Hey Alya.” He greeted quietly a soft smile on his face.

“Yo. After class I think we should grab that video of us waving to Chat Noir so that I can get it ready to be posted after the next akuma.” She spoke even quieter than Adrien. She noticed that his face dipped into a more serious expression for a moment as he replied to her.

“Of course. We can do it in the park right after school.” Adrien spoke his voice just as quiet as hers.

Unnoticed to them Chloe had just walked into the classroom and overheard them. She gaped at them wondering what in the world they were talking about. _Whatever Adrien’s and Alya are doing._ She thought. _At least it’s he’s not doing it with Marinette._ She scoffed sitting down at her desk. She would spend the rest of class time shooting completely unnoticed glares toward Alya.

Alya agreed with Adrien quietly. She glanced back at her phone to see that they still had about five minutes until class started. Considering the time she kind of hoped Marinette would arrive soon so she wouldn’t be late. Blowing a lock of hair out of the way she sent Marinette a quick text informing her of the time.

She blinked when she noticed that Adrien was still turned towards her fiddling with the box in his hands. She looked down at him questioningly.

“Well. Um. I was thinking of a way to thank you for helping me out with such a big thing. And. Well. Ikindaboughtyoujewelry!” He rushed out looking slightly worried.

Alya blinked at him somewhat startled at the Marinette-esque behavior from Adrien.

“Well, I do like jewelry.” She reassured him wondering why he was freaking out.

“Huh? Oh. Good, that’s good. I was kind of worried since Pla-A mutual friend of ours said it might be a bit much for a thank you gift.” He said his worried look dissipating slightly.

“Is that was he said exactly?” She asked.

“More like he implied that I liked you, well, more than Ladybug you could say.” He muttered the last part.

_Right because Chat Noir was pretty much in love with Ladybug._ She thought. _Shoot._ What in the world would she tell Marinette?

“Here it is anyway. Friend.” Adrien placed the box onto her desk. He sent her an expectant smile looking form her to the box.

She sent him her best ‘thank you for the new socks smile’ she could and opened the box.

“A-are those real diamonds?” She whispered towards him gaping at the necklace.

“Yep. Do you like it?” He beamed a hopeful smile at her.

She glanced at him before looking back at the gold chain necklace at the center her name spelling out in gold with the A in Alya studded with what were apparently _actual_ diamonds. She could now understand why Plagg thought the gift was too much. Glancing back at his hopeful smile she groaned internally. _No way am I getting out of accepting this gift._ She thought.

“It’s great!” She said with a strained smile. Adrien didn’t seem to notice this as his hopeful smile turned into a genuine happy one.

“Thank you Alya.” He said. “For everything.” He added beaming at her.

She took a deep breath and then grinned at him. His enthusiasm contagious.

“Your welcome.” She replied.

* * *

 

Gabriel sat at his desk considering the video that Natalie had brought to his attention. It was listed as ‘My Friend Adrien Agreste and Me Alya Snap Some Pics during An Akuma Fight!’ and despite the atrocious name he was giving it a watch, it only to be sure Adrien hadn’t put himself into any unnecessary danger.

His real reason for watching was actually hiding quietly on the bookcase behind him. As Adrien’s father he had the great responsibly of making sure Adrien was safe. He had formed a suspicion that his son’s ring might be something more than just a fashion statement. A coincidence that he had no way of confirming or rejecting. Until now anyway.

The video showed Chat Noir waving to his son and the girl filming. At this he finally felt himself relax. He had not been hunting his own son. This was somewhat of a relief.

“No matter.” He muttered. “I was foolish to think it could have been under my nose this whole time when I keep Adrien so close.”

He quietly left the room to head to his next meeting far more relaxed now that his suspicions had been put to rest.

Nooroo sat on the bookcase looking slightly perturbed by the man. Didn’t he realize how easy it would be to fake such a thing? _Oh well._ He thought. _If Adrien is indeed Chat Noir it would be in his best interest if I didn’t know about it or else I would be forced to tell my master._

He quietly floated down to the computer pressing the replay button with the mouse. Watching several times he wondered how Gabriel could dismiss it so easily. _Maybe he just doesn’t want to believe it._

Shaking his head the Kwami just hoped that whatever happened it did not drag an innocent child such as Adrien into it. He grimaced slightly once last thought leaving him feeling exceptionally bitter. _Gabriel most likely already had involved his son. Just by being Hawk Moth._


	2. Problems and (partial) Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were finally looking up for an oblivious Adrien; unaware of the problems starting to arise around him.

Marinette didn’t understand why Alya and Adrien were hanging out all the time. She understood that Alya was amazing and Adrien was even more amazing so it was obvious they would both get along. Marinette just always thought that if they were going to hang out she would be invited as well. Instead she had to watch Alya ask if Adrien could come over to her house after school. An off that Adrien accepted. Just like that.

She still didn't understand how this had started in the first place. All she knew was that one day Adrien was asking to talk to Alya about something and the next they were constantly texting each other, talking in whispers and seemed to be far closer to each other than Marinette was honestly comfortable with.

Strangely enough even Nino didn't seem to understand why Adrien and Alya were acting so strange. When Marinette had asked him why Adrien had needed to talk to Alya he seemed to have no clue about it. Worse yet he had also noticed their best friends new comradery with each other. Thought he just seemed happy that Adrien had more friends.

"Marinette. You have been pacing for the last twenty minutes." Tikki said.

Marinette startled at her Kwami's voice and tripped over thin air. She groaned as she got back up rubbing her sore forehead.

Tikki frowned at her apologetically.

"Marinette, you've been in a funk for almost a week. You want to talk about what's bothering you?" Tikki asked her voice reassuring.

"I don't know Tikki…" Marinette said. She chewed on her lip as she considered.

"You don't have too if you don't want to Marinette." Tikki said.

Marinette let out a tiny sigh.

"Am I a bad person Tikki?" Marinette asked. She looked imploringly at her Kwami.

"Why would you think that?" Tikki asked. She looked confused at Marinette's words.

Marinette took a deep breath before allowing everything to escape in a rush of words.

"Adrien and Alya are hanging out and I don't know what to do because Alya is my best friend and Adrien is my crush and I can't figure out why they would need to hang out so much but I should really be happy for Adrien because he doesn't have very many friends and-"

"You're jealous." Tikki said.

"I'm not!" Marinette practically shouted. Tikki simply stared at her.

"Okay. Maybe a little." Marinette murmured.

"It's alright to be a little jealous Marinette." Tikki said reassuringly.

"I know Tikki." Marinette replied. She drooped slightly starting to drift off into her thoughts once more. Tikki's next words snapped her out of it before she got completely lost again.

"Marinette if you're so upset why don’t you talk to Alya about how your feeling?" Tikki said.

Marinette blinked at her Kwami before slapping a hand to her forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" She groaned.

Tikki giggled at her dramatics before moving forward to pat her on her cheek.

"Why don't you just talk to her tomorrow after school?" Tikki said.

Marinette nodded a smile forming on her face.

"You're the best Tikki!" She exclaimed.

"I know." Tikki smiled back.

 

* * *

 

Adrien was having a great week. He hadn't realized that telling Alya his secret would be such a good thing. For once in his life he had someone he could rant his problems too that didn't just snark back at him. Not that Plagg didn't care; he just showed it in a way that sometimes felt grating.

The only real problem with Alya knowing was the cascade of questions she had. He wasn’t sure it was even a good idea to tell her much considering she still ran the Ladyblog. He knew she would keep the secret the best she could. However it was possible she might slip up and reveal something she wasn't supposed to know in one of her many theorizing posts.

He was also certain that she was his friend, not just a friend of a friend that she had kind of been before, and that she had his back. She had already helped hide him when an Akuma had attacked during the school week and it was far easier to get away when you had a friend willing to vouch for you.

Plagg dry voice interrupted his thoughts. "Thinking about the blogger girl again Adrien?"

"How do you know I wasn't thinking about homework? Or Ladybug?" Adrien shot back.

"Yeah that's what you normally do when you're thinking of homework. I'm sure your wall will unlock the secrets of chemistry for you." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Adrien said. "Then how did you know I wasn't thinking about Ladybug?"

"You get this disgusting lovesick look on your face when you think about her." Plagg face showed his disgust at the thought of Adrien’s face when thinking of Ladybug.

"Love isn't disgusting Plagg." Adrien said.

"Maybe not, but what it leads to is." Plagg snarked.

"What in the world is that supposed to mean!" Adrien said feeling his cheeks start to burn.

"You're the human. You figure it out." Plagg flew away up into the higher part of Adrien’s room.

"Gross" Adrien shuddered. This was why he preferred talking to Alya.

 

* * *

 

Marinette sat down at her desk. She was somewhat more nervous about talking to Alya due to the fact that when she had arrived Adrien and Alya were already in the middle of a conversation. She bit her lip hoping she would get a chance to speak with Alya, Tikki wasn't likely to let her push this back considering how it was affecting her.

Marinette took in a deep breath and blinked slightly when she noticed Tikki giving her a thumbs up from her bag. Smiling to herself she opened her mouth-  
"Class has started Adrien, Alya." Of course, she groaned.

 

* * *

 

Marinette had managed to get Alya to agree to hanging out in her room later on that day. Of course she had only managed to do this nearing the end of their last class together for the day. In fact it had been Alya noticing her rather pathetic attempt at trying to talk to her that convinced her that they needed to chat.

She had decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and was thus pacing in her room trying to figure out the words she needed to say.

Tikki sighed. "You're pacing again Marinette." Tikki gently reprimanded her.

"Sorry Tikki." Marinette said. "How in the world am I going to tell her!?" She groaned.

When Tikki didn't answer Marinette blinked. She glanced around for her and made a startled eep sound when she saw Alya staring at her from her trapdoor.

"I'm assuming the 'her' you mentioned is me." Alya said. Alya looked at her friend slightly bemused by how the girl was acting. If Marinette had been anyone else Alya would be more worried right now. Her friend freaked out about the smallest things so hopefully this wasn't that big of a deal.

Marinette stared blankly at her for a moment before she took one last deep breath.

"I'm jealous of you spending so much time with Adrien!" She shouted.

Alya jumped at the sudden rise in volume and stared at Marinette for a moment before shaking her head.

"So that's what was bothering you today? That I've been hanging out with Adrien lately?" Alya asked.  
Marinette nodded before staring at the floor. She cringed wondering if Alya was going to be angry with her.

"Sorry," Alya said. "He needed help dealing with his father. Not really anything more I can say about that. But," Alya smiled at her. "I promise you that were just hanging out as friends Marinette and I, for one, am still rooting for you to get with Adrien."

Marinette gaped at her friend for a moment than talked her sending them tumbling to the floor, laughing. "You're the best Alya!" She grinned, relieved.

"The best huh?" Alya's smile faltered for a moment.

"The best." Marinette confirmed.

 

* * *

 

Alya didn't know what to do. She had managed to avoid talking about Adrien the best she could when around Marinette but it was becoming very hard for her not to blurt it out. Adrien was Chat Noir and Chat Noir liked Ladybug, not Marinette.

She wanted to support her friend but competing with Ladybug when she had already won Adrien’s affection. She snorted. That was asking a lot. Not that Marinette wasn’t amazing, she was, it was just that Ladybug had almost already won. The only saving grace was that she knew from their conversations that Ladybug didn't yet return his affections. What could she do then? When Adrien was one of the most loyal people she knew? She couldn't even imagine him giving up on Ladybug, not ever. Worse than that Marinette was very similar in her stubbornness, Alya doubted that she could get Marinette to move on. Groaning she held her head and wondered if there was any way this didn't lead to the heartbreak of her closet friends.

So she continued to avoid the topic of Marinette when she was with Adrien and she tried not to bring up Adrien around Marinette. It wasn't even a solution she was just running away.

When Marinette tried to talk to her all day she decided she couldn’t avoid her best friend and decided to allow a talk to happen. She could only try her best not to break her friend’s heart in the process.  
Thankfully the talk hadn't been even close as bad as she thought it was going to be. Marinette had actually been worried about her of all people. She had almost wanted to laugh because the idea of Adrien deciding that he was going to stop pursuing Ladybug for Alya just seemed absurd. However that laugh never reached the air with the dull realization that Marinette probably had about the same chances of convincing Adrien to give up on Ladybug.

So despite her talk with Marinette Alya was still stuck unable to form a plan that would mean an ending to this stupid love triangle that was actually happy.

 

* * *

 

Nooroo watched the Ladyblog occasionally. Or rather he did it quite often since he started suspecting Adrien of being Chat Noir. He kept telling himself that it would be better not to know, that the new chosen would be safer without him not knowing. But it was too late. Though Nooroo may not have had proof all he had to do to prove it was to check for cheese in Adrien's room when he was at school. He found himself phasing through the door to Adrien's room the next day. All it took was a glance. A slice of camembert sat innocently on Adrien's desk.

Nooroo needed to do something. Gabriel was close to finding out about his son. Nooroo had decided that Adrien couldn't effectively hide his own secret, not from his father at least, Nooroo would have to fool his master somehow. He would throw him off the trail by doing something clever. He just had to figure out something.

Sighing Nooroo wished that Tikki was there. She was always figuring out creative plans when an emergency arose and this definitely counted. The best that he could do was to try to think like Tikki. He just needed to focus his master's attention on something or someone else.  
Now that was an idea that would be more something Plagg would do then Tikki. If he could just shift his focus onto someone else...

A figurative lightbulb lit up. Nooroo dived from his place on the bookshelf and started up his master's computer. He loaded up the Ladyblog and started typing an anonymous theory using his stubby little paws. He pressed post. Nooroo smiled. Now all he had to do was get his master to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. Anybody wondering how Alya's even going to solve this?

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This is my first Fanfic ever. My second short story ever. 
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome and comments adored.


End file.
